Differnt Outlet On Life
by strawberry chizoey
Summary: -Sorry for the errors this is a remake currently undergoing reconstruction- I tried to get in and save him but the vilagers grabed me and made me watch as my heart,my soul,my life..My father, MY morals,...Everything that made me human died... That day I swore to never in my life to love or care for others...


No Ones P.O.V

"Class we have a we student joining us today so please be on your best behavior" The famous copy cat nin said pulling the infamous orange book down just a bit to look at the class." Any questions "he asked ten hand popped up" okay good I didn't think so" he said returning back to his book making the class face-palm**' Knock knock!' **"Ahh that must be our new student everyone give a warm welcome to Blackfire Kurran" He said as a girl stepped inside. She had on a plastic skirt that went to about mid-thigh her biker boots buckles made a clanging noise as she strided Next to Kakashi her red and if not weird purple and black hair reached her mid-back her bangs covering her eyes,her big panda hoodie helping covering her eyes." "Backfire why don't you sit in the back to back of the class by the window next to Ichigo." She stood for a while and stated walking towards her seat

Naruto POV:

Wow she's sure seems kinda tenes.I hear people start to talk about her _"hey she's seems kind of weird" _some guy behind me say_" yeah but she's sort of cute in crazy weird way" _. I tune them out and focus on her "_something about her seems so familiar but strange at the same time kit" _ _"I know but...I feel like we shouldn't be worried but her chakra it's off putting about it"_

Saskue POV:

I sense something differnt about her but in both good and bad. I look over to the dobe to actually look to be dare I say it '_thinking'. _I see her walk past Karin and her posse and see Karin stick out her foot trying to trip her. To my shock and everyone else who saw the incident she just stepped on her foot and stood there looking innocent _"oh sorry" _she said and kept on walking to her seat _"yea you better be" _. I heard Karin say with a scrawl trying to act tough.

Blackfire P.O.V:

I sit down and look around the room my bangs still covering my eyes "tch" 'the best ninjas ever actually went here "tch" 'my ass'. My ranting was cut short when an golden hair boy came bouncing up to me." Hi I'm Naruto" Umm hi I'm Blackfire". Next thing I knew I was getting pulled over to a group of boys this is Chōji,Shikamaru,Kiba and Sasuke-teme. 'Hi' I said awkwardly not knowing what to really say' . So far so good at least I observed some information that might be of use to me and _him _if I can actually trust him.

No one's P.O.V:

The rest of the period went by fast bell rung and students filed out the classroom happy to leave the the horrible thing they call class and went to the Caffitiria(well almost everyone).Naruto, Saskue,Kiba,Shikamaru,and Chōji went to their regular table .Where Sakura,Hinata,Ino,TenTen,Temari,Sai,Gara,Neji,and Kankuro sat waiting.'So did anything happen in class today' TenTen asked when everyone was sitting. 'We have a new student in our class!' Naruto blurted shouted 'Naruto do you have to yell she scrowld at him. 'S-so is it a boy or girl'? Hinata asked curious' it's a girl' Saskue answered her. Name is' Blackfire 'she kind of weird but in a good way' Naruto whisperd to himself. 'Have you guys seen her?' 'Is that all you know about her?' Ino asked raising in eyebrow in curiosity. 'Speaking of her have any of you seen her?' Sakura asked getting everyone's attention.

Meanwhile...

Blackfier POV:I sat in the Sakura tree looking over her scrolls. 'Hh this is boring ahh screw the carp I need to listen to some music. I took out my iPod and went to my favorite song and began to sing along to it. It made me think about my life and how it would change if I follow through with this mission.

(A/N:Ido not own The Fray Enough For Now) (A/N replace father with mother)

Flash Back:

**"The daughter's father watches, quietly**

**we assume**

**He's not longer with us but he left this**

**dusty room**

**In your name and it's an honor, it's a**

**shame but it's your honor**

**Take it on your shoulder 'til you can find**

**Another"**

'Demon child' the people chanted at me while they

threw stuff at me. _**I'm sorry I yell its not my fault. **_My father is kind man he says we don't deserve to live like this yet we have to. You'd think that by now that with all the modern things that people would have evolved but sadly they didn't. I run away from the angry vilagers with my red,black,and purple wings and tail blowing in the wind. I had mother silky hair originally but it eventually changed its self to red with black and purple hihghlights my dad says my eyes shined like her but with his and her mixed together. I stop running when I'm sure the villagers are long gone and cry harder when a photo falls from out of shorts pockets. **Happines **it's only thing I have to remind me it her next to her was my father he had long spiky hair and eyes to die for hid arms wraped around my mother while I was in her arms.

**"That's enough for now, he should've**

**never left you broken**

**He should've held you, things your**

**father never could do**

**That's enough for now, he would've**

**never left you broken' **

**He would've held you, things your father**

**never told you"**

She left when I turnd three she said she didn't

deserve to have a demon child like me as child and that was that. I was a left only with my father by my side...and my father he loved me more then anything in the world and I love him just the same. '_**Even though the village hated us and I didn't have a mom I was okay I was happy I had the most important thing and person in my life Papa...**_ On my tweelth birth day I was out in the town. Papa wanted me to go get the ingredients for our special dinner he always makes on my birthday and special occasions. When I arrived I wasn't prepared to see what I saw '**Papa!'. **The house it was a blaze it was on...On fire.

"**The century before you never could turn**

**twenty one**

**Years and years he waited, just**

**watching for a son**

**For someone to go ahead and take the**

**name he said**

**Years and years he waited and a**

**daughter came instead"**

My father was still in inside of the blazing house.I tried to get in and save him but the vilagers grabed me and made me watch as my _**heart,my soul,my life..My father, MY morals,...EVEYTHING HUMAN ABOUT ME DIE. **_That day I swore to never in my life to love or care for others. That day that horrible day was the day I lost my heart.**"Revenge ...Make them pay all of them especially HER. ** That was the first time I meet her my only companion the only one person/thing I trust Emmiko

"**But that's enough for now, he should've**

**never left you broken**

**He should've held you, things your**

**father never could do**

**That's enough for now, he would've**

**never left you broken**

**He would've held you, things your father**

**never told you**

**Breathing comes in pairs, except for**

**twice**

**One begins and one's goodbye**

**Sixty years of sorrow, he got five or six**

**of bliss**

**Left my mother's mother without so**

**much as a kiss, as a kiss"**

-Still flash Back Two Years Later:

Boss...His name rolled off the tongue. I known he was a bad person to get involved with but I need him for power to take back my life and extract my revenge on. He promisd me revenge on all human kind and those who dare got in my way. I took him up on his offer.

"**Breathing comes in pairs, except for**

**twice**

**One begins and one's goodbye**

**Sixty years of sorrow, he got five or six**

**of bliss**

**Left my mother's mother without so**

**much as a kiss, as a kiss"**

Months Later:"Boss" w

Wanted me to report to him '**knock knock!' **"You requested me sir I said bowing to him. ."I have a mission for you that will interest you greatly...And just like that my fate was sealed

"**But that's enough for now, he never**

**wanted to leave you broken**

**He would've held you, things your father**

**never told you**

**That's enough for now, I would've never**

**left you broken**

**I would've held you, things your father**

**never could do**

**Words your father never told you"**

-End of flash back-

**"Sixty years of sorrow, he got five or six**

**of bliss**

**Left my mother's mother without so**

**much as a kiss"**

When the song goes off I find myself drifting off stray tears fall from eyes and I ask myself a question I ask myself all the time _**"Why me" "Because your special" **_What ever you say Emmiko

Sorry again if it's bad it's a whole new story


End file.
